


Only a call away

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [23]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: When away for work Griff calls home





	Only a call away

**Author's Note:**

> For 2019 round of Kink Bingo: Phone sex

“Hello,” Pete said as he picked up the phone as he sat down on the couch, dropping his shoes in front of him.

“Pete, I’m glad I caught you. I’m not going to make my flight, the client decided everything was wrong and just blew it all up at the last minute so I’m still stuck until tomorrow night at least, maybe longer,” Griff explained quickly.

Taking a deep breath Pete pulled his foot out from his shoe, “It’s already been five days. You realize hadn’t been this long since before I was attacked?”

“You’re not the only one getting tired of sleeping alone, I was looking forward to getting home and getting some tonight before some real rest,” John complained from his end of the phone.

“I was just talking about sleeping together, sleeping sleeping,” Pete clarified with a smile, “But yeah, it has been a few days for that too,” he agreed, “how much longer could this run?” Pete asked.

“Well he had to get back to the UK by Wednesday so no more than 3 more days. I hope,” Griff said, “Fuck it’s been too long, this should have been a easy couple of days,” he added in complaint.

“Well you’re stuck there and I’m stuck here…where are you John?” Pete asked as took the phone into his and Griff’s bedroom.

“At the hotel, we were told to disappear for a few hours while the senior guys try and talk the client down,” Griff explained.

Grinning a bit more Pete popped open the button of his jeans and pushed and zipper and jeans themselves down a bit, “So you’re in your hotel, alone, and what are you wearing?”

“Right now a suit that really needs to see a dry cleaner, and I really need to see a shower,” Griff told Pete.

“That should work, get on the bed John,” Pete ordered as he started to slowly stroke himself. “Do you want to know what I’m wearing?” Pete asked as he looked down at his faded t-shirt.

“Yeah sure,” Griff asked, his voice mixed with the sound of ruffling sheets.

Grinning Pete settled into the pillow and glanced at his and Griff’s closet, “I’m wearing a tux, the one your mother picked out for me last winter. I meant to surprise you but…” he ended, leaving the rest of it hanging.

“What?” Griff responded, his breath hitched as he continued, “the black wool one…fuck.”

“Yeah, it seems a shame to have wasted all that time so tell me John, what would we have done once we got home?” John asked as he kept up his slow stroke.

“I…I’m not sure I would have waited that long,” John admitted as he breath got deep and husky “But I would kiss you against a wall. Remind myself how good you taste, feel, fuck.”

“Kissing, is that all you got John,” Pete teases while increasing the pace of his stroking.

“That’s just the start babe,” Griff answered before going on, “I’d slowly drop to my knees and open the tux up like I did before the banquet last spring and fuck you’d be hard. I know it.”

“Yes John, I’m hard, right now I’m so hard,” Pete told his boyfriend as he quickened the speed of his stroking.

“I’d start by licking it, kissing it before I take it, pull it into my mouth until I had the whole thing in me, driving you mad,” Griff said with a groan.

“You know that takes me to the edge, fuck I won’t want to mess up the tux,” Pete panted as he truly neared the edge.

“I’ve never let that happen to your tux. I’d swallow it, give me it,” John half pleaded half demanded, his voice rough.

“So close,” Pete answered as he arched up, thrusting his hips up as he reached the very edge, “John,” he groaned as he went over.

“Pete,” John called; his need clear as he came as well.

Slowing his strokes Pete listened to Griff’s pants as he let his own breath calm before smiling into the phone, “I may just have to dig out that tux when you do get home.”

“Wait, what. You mean you aren’t wearing it now?” Griff asked in surprised.


End file.
